bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anders Schäfer/Alternate
|altbackcolor=#007BA7; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Der Ansturm |tab2=Alternate |title2=Dark & Light |tab3=3 |title3=Equilibrium }} (Quincy) | birthday =February 29 | age =46 (Physical) | gender =Male | height = 196 cm (6'5") | weight = 92 kg (202 lb.) | blood type =A+ | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi | occupation = | epithet = | team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | spirit weapon = Reiniger | signature skill = Immense Firepower | story debut =''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Anders Schäfer (アンダース·シェーファー, Andāsu Shēfā) is an , reverted from his status due to Satō Shingen's Bankai special ability. He used to serve as a general under Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. He is also known as the "The Hailfire" (雹火災, Hyōkasai). Appearance Anders is an unusually tall and muscular, broad-shouldered middle-aged man. He is completely bald, but he wears an untrimmed beard and moustache of dark brown colour, and has thick, bushy eyebrows. His eyes are pale blue and piercing. He wears a variation of the standard Quincy uniform outfitted with epaulettes and a long cloak. He dons a silver bracelet on his right forearm, to which his Quincy cross is attached by a chain. Personality Schäfer appears to be a very solemn and portentous person. He is constantly serious and imperturbable. Furthermore, even though he is not easily angered, if sufficiently provoked he becomes gradually more unrelenting. He has a habit of talking in a lofty, sermon-like manner. Additionally, he tends to speak only whenever he knows he has some attention, and he does not interrupt other people talking, even when they are his enemies. Nevertheless, his dignified façade serves mostly to conceal his true nature of an insane and self-delusional maniac hellbent on killing Shinigami. Plot The Chiaroscuro Arc Equipment Quincy Cross: Anders carries a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached by a chain to his bracelet. Bracelet: He wears an ornate, silver bracelet on his right hand. It seems to be closely connected with his Spirit Weapon, as he has been seen collecting on it to form his crossbow. : Anders is a competent user of this highly dangerous soul-cutting weapon''Annihilation, Part 2. 'Bankai Stealing Medallion': Schäfer possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Quincy insignia etched into its surface. He can use it to steal a single Bankai released in his vicinity. He employed it to steal Captain Fudo Shōdo's Bankai, which he subsequently uses in his fight with Satō Shingen. Powers and Abilities Trivia *His creator has long considered the idea of the original Anders Schäfer's alternate-universe incarnation making appearance in ''Bleach: Dark and Light, before eventually making that incarnation one of Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's "generals". *His theme, as chosen by his creator, is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvZ2v22PIOo&hd=1 Rammstein - Waidmanns Heil]. Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Togabito Category:Characters